jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Face
(American musician) |type = Automatic Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 500 Baby Face (1) Chapter 501 Baby Face (2) |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = B |range = A |durability = A |precision = Depending on maturity |potential = Depending on education }} is the Stand of Melone, featured in Vento Aureo. Baby Face is a highly unique Stand, functioning as a computer that can generate a secondary, sentient Stand. Appearance Baby Face primarily takes the form of a laptop equipped of a trackball instead of a pad, in which is a hole where Melone can insert a small bottle of DNA sample. From the bottom of the laptop protubes a large face, and limbs can occasionally sprout from the laptop. The Homonculus is designed to be an evil version of Echoes ACT3 and its head is of "deformed Amerindian" style. Personality Baby Face has no personality to speak of. However the Homonculus it generates is an independent Stand, it also holds separate sentience from its user, requiring proper education to ensure a positive growth. Otherwise, it will become disobedient and uncontrollable. It also takes its personality from its "mother"; the one used against Bruno Bucciarati's group had a hotheaded "mother" and demonstrated such personality traits. Abilities *'Homunculus Generation': Through its Computer Stand, Baby Face has the ability to generate a secondary Stand from the conception of a female and a male subject. This not only creates the homunculus from the blood, but passes the traits of the subject to the Stand as well. Unlike most Stands, the homunculus Baby Face is capable of being attacked without its user being hurt (this is due to the homunculus not having the same spiritual frequency as its user, but being made of two different people's DNA). *'Computer': The Computer Stand is not only responsible for the Homunculus Generation powers, but is also used like a regular computer, capable of holding and interacting with data. With the Homunculus Stand, the computer allows the user to contact and commune with the Stand from a remote distance, and holds status data of the current homunculus. *'Matter Manipulation': Upon birth, the secondary Stand is capable of "cubing" up any form of matter. Upon "cubing", Baby Face is capable of rearranging its structure into anything it desires (Baby Face cubed and transformed Trish into a table), and can even apply his powers to itself, to blend in with the environment. This can also be used as an attack, being able to influence the range of the cubing to remove various parts of the body. *'Physical Growth and Aging': The Homunculus starts as a baby. Over a short period of time, it will grow up to become a fully aged adult. Aside from developing physically, it can grow as a Stand itself. While most autonomous Stands, such as Killer Queen's Sheer Heart Attack, lack precision or the ability to allow their users a sense of awareness to their current condition and status, Baby Face is able to bypass these weaknesses. It is always connected to its original computer form and therefore Melone, and its learning and development grants Baby Face the potential to overcome its inherent lower precision, making it a particularly powerful Stand if left to grow. Gallery Computer= BabyFacePCForm.png|Baby Face (Computer form, without arms and legs) BabyFacePCII.png|Baby Face (Computer form, with limbs) BFKissway.png|The types of kissing shown on Baby Face's screen BabyFace Grown.png|A screen showing Baby Face's growth |-| Homunculus= BF back head.png|The newborn Baby Face on the back of its "mother"'s head BABY FACE PEEING.png|Baby Face urinating on its "mother" Woman disintegration.png|The woman targeted by Melone, disintegrates by Baby Face's ability TRISH BF.png|Trish Una disintegrated Baby Face BUCCELLATI BF.png|Bruno Bucciarati disintegrated by Baby Face BabyFace Wooden furniture.png|Baby Face transforms into a wooden furniture BF Stone GiornoEye.png|Baby Face restructures itself into a stone and Giorno's eye part BabyFace.png|Baby Face fused with a wall BF GUARD.png|Baby Face separate its legs to avoid an attack from Gold Experience BF trapped by Vine.png|Baby Face caught by a vine created by Gold Experience BF SHADOW.png|Baby Face disguising itself as Giorno's shadow BF CUTTING OFF YOUR ARM.png|Baby Face severs Gold Experience's right hand GE HAND PIRANIA.png|Wounded by a piranha Giorno's right hand changed into BF Slashing.png|Baby Face slashes Gold Experience's chest BabyFaceCompleteForm.png|Baby Face after a final growth spurt BabyFaceMotocycle.png|Baby Face fused with a motorcycle BF Burned.png|Baby Face exploding |-| Miscellaneous= BabyFace.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Baby_Face.png|Abilities explanation References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands Category:Remote Stands